Freddy Beaumont
Freddy Beaumont, as he currently goes by, is a character in the online M.M.O. The Secret World. He is initially introduced as the overseer of the self-help new-age hippie-like movement called the Morninglight. In time, the Morninglight are shown to have a more sinister angle and Beaumont himself an even more sinister angle still. Beaumont is established in the game's lore as having been seen skulking around Kingsmouth Maine numerous times over the past 100 years but in truth he has been around even before that. Beaumont wants the magical sword dubbed Excalibur for his own agenda, the sword is a powerful divine weapon but carries with it a terrible curse, one Beaumont is more than happy to thrust upon the land in order to get his prize. He was voiced by Tim Bentinck. Biography The Lady Margaret and the Fog The Secret World starts off in Kingsmouth Maine where a mysterious fog has rolled in and a zombie plague has broken out. The Fog rolled in one day and seemed to ensnare the residents of the town who were all compelled to walk out into the sea and beneath the waves where they drowned. The few people who did not drown either were inside all day and unable to be reached by the fog, were mystically protected by ancient and forgotten warded areas or restrained by friends and family not affected by it. The Fog came in with the boat known as the "Lady Margaret", which had uncovered a miraculous discovery out at sea while fishing, an ancient sword swallowed up by a ship wreck. Upon setting sights on the blade the crew was compelled to get the blade at all costs and nearly died fishing it out. The crew also nearly killed each other over who would get to keep the sword. Eventually the ship got back to shore, when Joe Slater, the man who had actually fished the blade out, saw what was happening to him and his friends, he decided the blade needed to go someplace safe and gave it to the town council members who shipped it off to a secure location. When the Lady Margaret came in, the crew noticed the fog from out at sea seemed to come with them but the thick miasma was no normal fog and refused to leave. Less than a week after the Lady Margaret had come back to land the Draug arrived and with them the fog began to pull at the people turning their corpses into foot soldiers for the Draug slavers. The Dawning of Endless Night The first real mission of the game is to find out what the source of the fog is and neutralize it. For the Templars the mission is simple destroy evil monsters, for the Illuminati, Kingsmouth was an Illuminati territory, one largely benign but still representative of a responsibility, and for the Dragon the mere notion of a major occult phenomena occurring in one place meant it represented too many plausibly important factors to overlook. Whatever the faction or goal the player will hunt down the source of the zombies and quickly link it to the fog, which itself is linked to the Lady Margaret and that in turn was linked to the sword. In the course of investigating the sword the player will encounter Beaumont, a member of the Morninglight, new age cult with a hippie-like aesthetic. The player will overhear Beaumont speaking with his fellow Morninglight member, Cassandra King, who specialized in tempting new members to sign their lives away to the cult through flirtatious and vampish advances. Cassandra asks Beaumont what he is looking for, to which Beaumont states he needs to find a sword. When Cassandra asks what the significance of the sword is, Beaumont tells her it does not concern her, continued pressuring from Cassandra only earns Beaumont's contempt and the two break up on the spot when it is revealed that neither really cared about the other outside of sex. After overhearing the discussion the player will follow Beaumont to recover some artifacts. Upon noticing the player in the tunnels connected to the vault for the artifacts, Beaumont destroys the passageway between them to continue his plans unabated. Though Beaumont had gotten away, the player learns the passageway Beaumont was headed down lead to Innsmouth Academy. Innsmouth was a private school that secretly taught magic to its members in addition to normal classes and sent all graduating students the Illuminati's way, as the Illuminati were the ones sponsoring it. Arriving at the school finds it ravaged with its wards broken. The Headmaster, Hayden Montag, witch doctor, Anabel Usher and valedictorian, Carter will reveal that someone must have destroyed the school's wards, revealing why Beaumont needed the artifacts. Ms. Usher states the blade would have been cataloged in the ancient Illuminati Vaults beneath the school but even she does not know how to get to them. Carter reveals the seniors had found the vault long ago and used the outside of it as a hangout, a location Montag quickly confirms to be true. With Beaumont's itinerary finally clear, the player will go to confront Beaumont. Once the player gets to the Innsmouth vault, sure enough, they will find Beaumont, who already has the sword. Beaumont states he has what he came for and needs to leave and he can not have the player following him. Beaumont says that he would kill the player if he could but that he knows they will just come back to life again because of their powers (which in game is used to justify infinite continues/respawning as all part of the player's supernatural awakening). So instead Beaumont calls in a powerful zombie to keep the player busy while he escapes with the blade. Trying to track down Beaumont, the player will need to search The Blue Mountain area for someone who knows about hot spot areas Beaumont might hold up in. Upon talking to the widow Eleanor Franklin, the player will soon find out about Elenor's late husband and his old mine. The Franklin Mine was a sole income of the town for many years. The local native American tribe of the Wabanaki had rioted against its construction as being sacrilegious to their culture. The mine was eventually built despite the Wabanaki objections and numerous accidents happened there, from poisonous gas pockets irrupting, to cave-ins, to several bizarre fits or insanity and ultimately at least two of its owners, including Elenore's late husband, ending up committing suicide. Checking up on the mine upon hearing its checkered past the player will find the mine is actually irrupting in Filth a previously discovered substance in the intro which infects people turning them into insane broken shells. The mine will be crawling with Draug, who are all attracted to the area and signs of entry point to someone having recently broken inside. Following the trail the player will find an oddly smooth floor at the bottom of the mine but no sign of Beaumont. Beaumont then arrives behind them, stating he had followed them in and let them clear the path for him. After boasting of his con, Beaumont begins to fondle the ground, implying it was flat because they were standing on the surface of something just beneath the dirt, something old and powerful that "the gods themselves would love to get their hands on". Upon thrusting the blade into the buried object just beneath the dirt, Beaumont will easily overpower the player and expel her or him the power of it. Outside the mine the player will meet some of the Wabanaki. The player will need to unite the Wabanaki, who had previously severed ties with each other, some had wanted to sell their land for the prosperity of the tribe, while others felt they had a sacred duty to protect the land. Restoring the tribe and its rituals will endow the player with great power to resist the Beaumont's power and reenter the mine. Upon trekking into the mine again, Beaumont will engage the player in a formal battle with his own magic and the sword as a weapon. Once Beaumont is beaten the player will be transported to a dreamlike world on behalf of Beaumont's sponsors, The Dreamers, the so-called gods he intended to wake. Beaumont, battered and drained, will meet Cassandra in the tunnels who grabs the sword for her self, turning on her former ally and lover. According to the Illuminati, Beaumont was drained of all his powers after the fight and they personally sent him off to an asylum to let him stew in an environment that would write him off as genuinely crazy. The Darkness War Solomon Island had contact with supernatural forces so long before the fog rolled in. The combination of Lore collectibles, the Dungeon instance known as The Darkness War and the mission, Strangers from a Strange Land, all paint a picture of events in precolonial Maine. At least 1,000 years prior to present day, the Wabanaki tribe encountered an invasion by South American natives, specifically The Mayans. The Mayans were told by their priests that they were on a holy pilgrimage to release The Filth from the fissure beneath the Blue Mountain on Solomon Island. The Mayans actually seemed to worship the Filth and so that which the ancient Wabanaki considered a place of poison and evil, their invaders actively sought out to unleash upon the world. The Wabanaki fought but were outmatched until another group of pilgrims joined the battle, Vikings. What history credits as Viking explorers who had gotten lost and accidentally discovered North America was in fact a group of the Nordic warriors on a holy vision quest from Odin to combat the evil that was about to be unleashed. The Vikings arrived with Odin's sword, the blade currently referred to as Excalibur and eventually sought after by Beaumont all those centuries later. The Vikings used the blade to kill the Mayans baptized in Filth who were constantly reanimated as mad monsters by The Filth. With the Vikings there to keep them down, the Wabanaki pressed their attack against the Mayans and won the battle. The most fanatical of the Mayans were slain upon bathing in The Filth while the remainder all took to the sea and fled back to South America. After the Wabanaki defeated the Mayans and the monsters they summoned, the Vikings sanctified the area with the light of the blade and sealed the rift, The Filth that existed would still dwell deep bellow the mountain but would be trapped away for years until the mine was created. The Vikings stayed for a few years to have families with the Wabanaki but eventually they knew they must return to their homeland and return the sword. However when they left the shores they were struck down. In truth the Mayans had been mobilized by the trickster god Loki, who had walked among them in mortal guise and indoctrinated them by perverting their religion to Filth worship. The pilgrimage of the Mayans to Solomon Island was in truth all Loki's doing, this is likely a large part of what garnered Odin's attention to have his followers go aid the Wabanaki with his own sword on their side. Loki had disappeared when he saw the Vikings arrive but he refused to follow, knowing they would never make it home based on their route through the section of sea subject to The Dreamers. Sure enough the ships sunk with a great storm and The Filth was bound to the sword, though not in its normal black ooze form but rather in an airborne form. This was The Fog, the ships were sunk, the Vikings drowned on their way home and the sword was lost to the sea. Loki left to attempt to put another sun worshiping people on the path of The Filth and left for Egypt, playing a hand in the Cult of the Aten. When encountered in Innsmouth Beaumont says he wasted all his time looking for a hammer when the blade was just off the shore of Solomon Island all along. Combined with Lore which states Beaumont was searching for something in 1712 and the fact that Loki's goals were very much the same as Beaumont's to say nothing of Mayans, the Cult of Aten and The Morninglight, all being sun associated cults who were made to believe that The Filth was a form of enlightenment, Beaumont would appear to be in fact Loki himself, banished from Asgard in human form. This also plays into Beaumont's boasts about having gods to wake. The Dreamers mirror very closely the mythological harbingers of Ragnarok which Loki had allied himself with to spite his brother, Thor and father, Odin. After the Fog was attached to the blade it was dragged to shore when it was fished out by the Lady Margaret, uncovering the long lost treasure of Odin and attracting Beaumont to Solomon Island in the first place to finally one-up his brother and spite his father for banishing him from the realm of the Gods. Krampusnacht In the Winter Event of Krampusnacht, the goddess Hel makes her play to torment the living world with her army of Krampus. Hel is the daughter of Loki both in legend and in the game. Complete lore from the winter events detail how Hel became the twisted creature she is. Loki had tied her down into a freezing pond, suspending her halfway submerged. When Loki finally let her up she inquired what she had done to deserve the punishment. Loki informed her that it was not a punishment, it was a gift, part of a ritual to make her a demon that transcended the barrier between life and death. Hel does not make any reference to her father when encountered but her origin illustrates that Beaumont, in addition to his many other crimes, subjected his daughter to casual child abuse. Powers and Abilities "Beaumont" has a variety of abilities. Independent of the blade. "Beaumont"'s favorite trick is to conjure duplicates of himself, the duplicates are not illusions and all are governed by the same hive mind, however they are relatively weaker and used mainly to cast spells while the original handles the physical attacks. He possesses necromantic abilities that allow him to hide from and commune with the Draug. As he is working with The Filth, he can summon the Filth Guardians, wolf-like manifestations of The Filth itself. "Beaumont" is also stated to be immortal and possesses knowledge from previous ages, periods when society evolved to its highest possible point before being wiped away through this and that doomsday scenarios and left to start over, as such "Beaumont" considers magic to be a form of technology lost to most of the world and even states that the player's abilities reek of primitive magics. With the Excalibur "Beaumont" can project deadly energies either as concentrated beams or an area of effect around himself, or more often than not, his alternate duplication forms, as such, if the player does not take the time to remove at least one or two of the duplicates the energy attacks of the Excaliburs will almost certainly overtake them with nowhere to hide. Excalibur was made to instill fear in the forces of evil with holy energy but "Beaumont" instead has used this power to herd those forces to and from specific locations. Excalibur can seal rifts and actually erase The Filth, Loki however is of course far more interested in using the malleability the blade holds over The Filth to break the wards holding The Filth in place and actually widen the fissure in the mine and other such dimensional hot spots. In addition to all this, Excalibur make's the user and any he/she chooses to be bathed in its light, to become superhuman, strong, fast and tough. Beaumont is robbed of all of his powers after the battle. There are two possible sources to this. One possibility is that the societies, or at least the Illuminati, have some method of sterilizing magical powers. The second possibility has to do with Excalibur itself implying that it actually consumes the powers of the wielder and if the sword is ever removed from the wielder it takes with it all their power, even if that power was originally independent of the sword. Presumably "Beaumont" is still immortal but other than that he now has no powers or abilities that differentiate him from a normal human being; Because of this the Illuminati intentionally pass him off as a madman and stick him in an asylum to stew upon his defeat. Category:Magic Category:Trickster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Immortals Category:Con Artists Category:Necromancers Category:Liars Category:Outcast Category:Sophisticated Category:Summoners Category:Cult Leaders Category:Usurper Category:Harbingers Category:Imprisoned Category:The Secret World Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Defilers Category:Parents Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil